mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Pat Harrington, Jr.
| birthplace = New York City, New York, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1953–present | spouse = Marjorie Ann Gortner (1955–1985; divorced) }} Pat Harrington, Jr., (born August 13, 1929) is an American voice, stage, and television actor most popularly known for his role as building superintendent "Schneider" on the CBS sitcom One Day At A Time. He is the son of Pat Harrington, Sr. Biography Harrington was born Daniel Patrick Harrington, Jr., in New York City, New York. His father was a song and dance man who worked in vaudeville and performed on the Broadway stage. In 1950, Harrington graduated from Fordham University with a B.A. and subsequently received a Masters degree in political philosophy, also from Fordham. During the Korean War, Harrington served as an Intelligence Officer with the United States Air Force, where he achieved the rank of First Lieutenant. In 1985, after 30 years of marriage, Harrington divorced wife Marjorie Ann Gortner. He has four children and four grandchildren.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0364224/bio Career Following in his father's footsteps, Harrington pursued a career in entertainment after graduating from college and completing military service. He took a job at NBC in New York City. He then began acting on stage and toured North America with a number of plays, eventually performing on Broadway. Harrington became famous in the 1950s as a member of Steve Allen's TV comedy troupe, the "Men on the Street" (which also included Don Knotts, Tom Poston, and Louis Nye). Harrington also gained considerable recognition for his many appearances as the comedic Italian immigrant "Guido Panzini" on The Jack Paar Show in the mid-1950s. In the 1964–1965 television season, he guest-starred on numerous programs, including ABC's sitcom The Bing Crosby Show, McHale's Navy, and NBC's Kentucky Jones (starring Dennis Weaver). In a 1965 episode of The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Harrington reprised his role as "Guido Panzini". In 1967, he appeared in the Elvis Presley film Easy Come, Easy Go. He also parodied Get Smart in an episode of F Troop, in which he played secret agent "B Wise". Harrington also worked as a voice actor, most notably providing the voice of the bumbling Inspector Clouseau from 1965 to 1969 in the theatrical cartoon series The Inspector. He was also the voice of Ray Palmer/the Atom on The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. In 1974, he co-starred with Peter Falk and Robert Conrad in the Columbo episode "An Exercise in Fatality". However, Harrington is best known to later generations for his role as affable building superintendent "Dwayne Schneider" on the 1975–1984 television sitcom One Day at a Time. He won both an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe Award for his work on this series. Awards * 1980: Golden Globe Award – Best Supporting Actor in a Television Series – One Day at a Time * 1984: Primetime Emmy Award – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – One Day at a Time References External links * Category:1929 births Category:Actors from New York Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Fordham University alumni Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:People from New York City Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni fr:Pat Harrington Jr. sh:Pat Harrington, Jr. sv:Pat Harrington Jr